


Better Late Than Triplets (According to Gary Bettman)

by kazokuhouou



Series: Conn Smythe Mamas (trademark Steve Yzerman) verse [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 NHL Playoffs Bubble, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Stanley Cup Win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: “Who looks at the risk of multiple players getting COVID and ONE player getting knocked up with twins and decidesCOVIDis the lesser of two evils?!”“Gary motherfucking Bettman,” Pat said, looking at his phone.
Relationships: Victor Hedman/Steven Stamkos
Series: Conn Smythe Mamas (trademark Steve Yzerman) verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685752
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Immediately after the game

_28 September 2020_

This was definitely the squarest of post-Cup celebrations, they concluded, but considering they couldn’t leave the bubble yet and they were careful not to tread on the floors that Dallas were staying on, it was the best they’d get.

It was quiet for now but-as with all the previous moments-something would remind them that _they won the fricken Stanley Cup_ and the cheering and whooping would start again as the Lightning celebrated in the bar.

During one of the impromptu celebrations, Blake’s hand knocked against the Conn Smythe trophy.

“Ow,” he said good naturedly, pride hurt more than his hand, as he shook the pain out.

“Careful,” Victor joked, “you don’t want that rubbing off on you and getting you pregnant too.” He laughed at Blake’s horrified expression. He downed his beer and got another: it’d be nine months until he could have it again, he was making the most of it before the urge to get fucked overtakes him.

Yanni nearly choked on his beer in his haste to speak. “THAT FUCKING THING. You guys realize that curse is the reason we had to do this stupid bubble, right? Cause god forbid the curse doesn’t activate for ONE year.”

“To be fair,” Steven said, “the last time that happened Cam Ward had twins and we’re pretty sure that’d happen again if another Cup got missed.”

“Who looks at the risk of multiple players getting COVID and ONE player getting knocked up with twins and decides _COVID_ is the lesser of two evils?!”

“Gary motherfucking Bettman,” Pat said, looking at his phone. “Heddy, I just got a text from Ryan. When you’re ready he wants to text you. ‘Initiate you into the club’, he says,” Pat said, making quotation marks.

“Give me his number and tell him I’ll text him tomorrow.” Victor looked over his glass at Steven. “I’ve got a date tonight.”

Steven blushed and hastily drank.

“To also be fair,” Curtis chimed in, “it probably wasn’t JUST the curse that motivated him. Money talks more than anything; it’s why they haven’t outright canceled next season yet. And with how hated he is already, if he failed to award a second Cup he’d probably be calling himself ‘former commissioner’ soon enough.”

  
“Bullshit,” Pat retorted. “Pretty sure he’s got blackmail material on all the GMs and owners to stay in power. He’s not leaving till he’s dead.”

“Bet he’d curse all the other player trophies too if he thought it could increase ratings,” Kevin added.

“Don’t speak that into existence!”

“Why HASN’T he undone the curse on the Conn Smythe?” Erik asked.

“Babies are always popular. Not enough objections among the higher ups. And at this point I think the rest of the Conn Smythe Mamas would riot if it’s undone cause it’s ‘tradition’ at this point,” Steven answered.

“Trademark Steve Yzerman,” Victor muttered as he sipped his beer.

“At this point, is there even anyone that would object to getting pregnant as a consequence of getting Conn Smythe?”

“Kane did.”

“That’s just cause he made the mistake of sleeping with the enemy.”

“I don’t,” Victor butted in, settling the matter. “And at any rate, I don’t think it’s money or the risk of next year’s winner getting twins that motivated him to finish this season. I think it was 22’s winner he’s thinking of.”

“What do you mean?” Kevin asked.

“Well, think of it. We don’t know for sure next season will happen. If THIS hadn’t happened either, he was running the risk of 22’s Conn Smythe having _triplets_.”

There were cries of horror from everyone.

“Yeah. My thought exactly.” Victor wiped his mouth and stood, with Steven standing up next to him. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” he picked up a laughing Steven, holding him in a fireman’s carry, “We have some business to attend to.”

Some of the D-men couldn’t help whooping as Victor carried out Steven, who was already getting handsy and grabbing Victor’s ass.

“I call godfather!” Curtis called after them.

“The hell you will!” Andrei retorted. “I’m godfather!”

Victor and Steven could hear the team bicker over who got to be the baby’s godfather as the elevator doors closed, before Victor pinned Steven to the wall. “Looking forward to topping for once?”

“Looking forward to having my baby?”

“Only for you.”

They began to kiss as the elevator went up.


	2. The Morning After

_29 September 2020_

Victor woke up first. He couldn’t help smiling. The greatest night of his life, followed by mindblowing sex. What could be better?

Well, he thought. Guess he’d find out in about nine months.

Victor rolled slightly so he was on his back. Steven grumbled in his sleep and tightened his grip on Victor’s arm. Victor smiled at that. He placed his other hand on his stomach. He thought he’d feel different, knowing that he conceived a child sometime last night. But nothing yet. 

A dad. He was going to be a dad. Or would that be a mom? They DO call themselves the ‘Conn Smythe Mamas (Trademark Steve Yzerman)’ after all. That’s something he’s sure he and Stammer will discuss during the next nine months.

For a moment he was sad. With the finals being so late this year it was practically guaranteed that he would miss next season entirely, if they even held it, and if current suggestions happen, he’d be due right around those finals. He had the thought that he hoped Tampa tanked next season and immediately felt bad about it because back to back Cups were awesome, he was just afraid his lover would miss the birth.

At least he’d get plenty of advice about raising a baby from his teammates and the other mamas. And at least the kid was not likely to directly follow in their footsteps. Of all the ironies very few of these magical babies that have already reached adulthood actually wanted to _play_ hockey, most were more interested in the journalism, pr, agency, or trainer side of things. As far as Victor can recall, the only babies that actually decided to play for a career were Roy’s kids and Yzerman and Lidstrom’s younger son.

(Reporters think there’s a correlation between that and whether the father also had a Conn Smythe trophy but it’s still too early to tell, considering how many are still children.)

Still, Victor liked to imagine one of the warlocks snuck that clause in as a fuck you to Gary Bettman.

Steven began to stir and opened his eyes. “Hello, Stanley Cup Champion Steven Stamkos,” Victor said, smiling.

“Hello, Conn Smythe Trophy Winner Victor Hedman,” Steven said back, grinning. “Still feels like a dream.”

“Yeah. I bet a bunch of the guys are feeling that way right now. Wonder who’s room the Cup ended up in.”

“We had settled on Ryan while you were in the bathroom. He’s the other alternate, after all.”

Victor chuckled at that. “Good. I know they probably expected you to take it, but I am not having a threesome with the Cup.”

“Imagine that. Bet the baby would come out with hair as grey as Ovi’s.” They both paused at that, surprised that referring to ‘the baby’ felt so natural already, even though it wasn’t even out of the zygote phase yet. Then again they had the advantage of knowing as soon as they announced Victor’s name. Most couples didn’t get that.

Steven noticed Victor’s hand on his stomach and placed his hand on top. “Do you feel any different?”

Victor shook his head. “No. I’ll enjoy it while I can, that will change.”

They just watched their hands rise and fall with every breath Victor took. Then Steven looked at the clock. “It’s still early, I think we can get a shower in before we have to leave the bubble.”

Victor sat up. “You go first. I promised Pat I’d text O’Reilly today.”

Steven nodded and kissed him before heading to the shower.

Victor typed in the number Pat had given him and then texted _Ryan?_

It wasn’t long before he got a response. _Victor? Hey! Welcome to the club!_

_It’s so weird to think that I’m going to have a baby._

_It does take some getting used to. But I had Vladi, and of course the other guys. It’s why I’m texting you, actually. As the previous Conn Smythe Mama it’s my duty to introduce you to the group text chat._

Victor frowned. _Group text? That sounds like a lot._

 _Is, yeah. Thank god for the mute option when you want to step away for a bit._

_They won’t realize I’m ignoring them?_

_I think Leetch has texted all of ONCE the entire time so don’t worry about it. We’ve all muted at times cause it can get overwhelming, especially during playoffs, I’ve discovered._

Victor could imagine. _I bet._

_It’s quiet right now, just Yzerman and Sakic talking about the draft, but it won’t be once you introduce yourself. You should have seen last night though. Nick and Henrik were placing bets on who you’d take to bed and JS was just glad it wasn’t Khudobin cause he was sure Dobby would get stuck in the same situation he did._

_What, have an orgy and not know who the father is?_

_Apparently they DO know now, they DNA tested Janine, but the Ducks have sworn themselves to silence._

Huh. Go figure.

_Well. I guess I’m ready, at least until Stammer’s done with his shower so I can take mine._

There was a brief pause and then he started getting texts from a bunch of unknown numbers.

_He can’t seriously think you’d draft him, that’s a conflict of interest._

_Patrick knows THAT. But I think he was hoping Montreal would take Alex so the projections saying Pittsburgh will upset him._

Oh, this must be Yzerman and Sakic talking about the draft that Ryan mentioned. Victor took a deep breath and texted one word.

_Hello?_

Ryan was right. The chat exploded.

_Victor!_

_hello victor_

_Guys! Introductions! He doesn’t know who’s who yet!_

_You’re such a mom, Sid._

_leave sid alone toews_

_While the children are bickering, hello Victor. This is Steve Yzerman._

_I’m Joe Sakic. I’ll give you Patrick’s number too since he’s sulking right now._

_I am NOT sulking._

_Sid here.._

_geno here_

_Jonathan Toews. I’ll give you Duncan’s number too since he’s busy making breakfast for the kids._

_OH YEAH! Babies spam!_

As the rest of the Mamas introduced themselves and sent Victor pictures, he tried to add everyone to his address book, grinning. 

He was going to be in for a wild ride.


End file.
